Diary of the Damned
by SweetestRemedy
Summary: Follow me, as I lead you into the dark. Read and Review please!


**Diary of the Damned**

**By PHfan21**

**8:07 am Thursday**

I woke up this morning to complete chaos. Only about an hour and a half ago I saw my little sister murder my mom. I saw them from our stair balcony. And then I locked myself in here, the bathroom. I found this notebook and pen in here.

* * *

**10:15 am same day**

I've been in here for almost 4 hours now. Even with all the fear and panic I'm feeling somehow I can still feel utterly and hopelessly bored. I've decided I need to get a head on my shoulders and figure some stuff out. Earlier I looked out the small bathroom window and saw outside was horrible. For now the bathroom is best. I'll have to survive in here, for who knows how long. Here's my list of everything I have in here with me:

Notebook and pen

Pair of underwear

Pair of pajama pants

T-shirt

Watch

3 bottle of shampoo and conditioner

Hair dryer

3 hairbrushes and toothbrushes

And pretty much all the typical bathroom stuff. No food. There's not much in here to help me with survival.

* * *

**3:00 pm same day**

I filled the bath tub with water, seeing how the world outside is now; running water soon won't be a common luxury.

* * *

**10:35 pm same day**

The moans of the walking dead (that's what they are, I know this. I saw from the window…and I can hear my mother and sister walk aimlessly around the house) are keeping me awake. And trying to sleep cramped between the tub, toilet, and wall aren't helping either.

* * *

**11:20 am Friday**

My tummy is growling. The plumbing has stopped working. I guess it's lucky I don't have food; I really don't want to sit 24 hours a day in my own shit. And sleeping last night was horrible. It was so cold, the floor so hard. My thin pajamas are useless at keeping me warm. I wish I at least had my socks.

* * *

**4:10 pm same day**

I decided not to ration myself very much on the water situation. After all, people in the desert who died of dehydration have been found with water still in their canteens.

* * *

**2:40 pm Saturday**

I feel like I'm going fucking crazy. I'm bored out of my mind. I've relived every exciting moment of my life in my mind. I've analyzed every conversation I've ever had. But there's nothing to do except sit here and think, and think.

* * *

**3:30 pm same day**

It's blazing hot in here. Sweat is covering every inch of my body. I'm so slick with it I could slide across the tile easily, if it wasn't so cramped in here. How can it be so hot in the day, but so cold at night?

* * *

**6:00 am Sunday**

I'm so, so hungry. Not even the eye watering stench of piss can stave off my hunger now. It feels like there's a beast in my stomach, clawing and searching for food. It growls constantly now. I can almost imagine that I hear it eating myself. _Crunch smack smack crunch…_ my body is eating itself.

* * *

**5:27 pm same day**

I've been staring at this same fucking crack in the wall and listening to my stomach for hours. I can see the edge, where my mind is strategically balanced. It sways. It sways so close, it's almost going over. One hint of breath, a puff so tiny, will send it teetering over. Into the deep ebony abyss, an eternal cistern for those who are not careful.

* * *

**10:53 am Tuesday**

A fly flew in here earlier. I made sure to close the window so it wouldn't get away. I talked to it for an hour, before I finally ate it.

* * *

**4:44 pm Thursday**

This morning I ate all the shampoo. It smelled so good (strawberries and cream). It tasted horrible. But that smell is irresistible…but now I'm sick. I have awful diarrhea that's made of pure shampoo…It hurts so bad. Please make it stop…

* * *

**4:26 pm Sunday**

I'm so desperately hungry…I tried to leave to go find some food from my kitchen. But my mom and sister intercepted me. They're still clawing at the door, making awful noises. I haven't tried to move for a while, so they seem to be calming down.

* * *

**6:40 pm Monday**

I tried to leave through the window. But I didn't even need to try to step out to see that if I left, I would be absolutely fucked.

* * *

**12:57 pm Wednesday**

I cried this morning. I'm so lonely…and hungry…and desperate. The sound of my crying attracted my mom and sister again.

* * *

**2:20 pm Thursday**

THE SOUND OF THEIR INSESINT MOANS IS BRINGING ME TO THE BRINK.

* * *

**10:07 am Friday**

Who am I?

* * *

What time is it? What day is it?

Dear momma; will you get me a Twinkie while you're at the store? I need it to plug the hole in the dam right here. It's leaking mountain dew and I'm so full on it. Also, get a leash for Zo, he keeps trying to run away from me. He has no legs though. He floats.

Thank you,

The one and only

* * *

A pair of solders scouring the country side, cleaning the dead bodies out now that the infection had been obliterated, came upon her long decomposing body. The scene they uncovered was her lying in the bath tub, still several inches full with water. Blood and feces (tinged an odd pink color) painted the walls. It wasn't splashed on, but had a purposeful intent. It was obvious, even on her putrefying body, that she had scratched deep caverns into her skin. With her blood she smeared pictures of stick figures and symbols like a caveman would do. In the areas where there were no pictures, she simply completely covered with the offensive red. But now, as it had dried long, long ago, it was a dark maroon color. The water she had sat in for who knows how many weeks was very dirty with gore. In the end she had ripped her own throat out. The last thing the soldiers noticed before they scrambled out puking was that she had scratched out her eyes. One still remained half eaten on her slack lip.

* * *

**_SWEET SACRIFICE_**

**_by EVANESCENCE_**

_It's true, we're all a little insane  
but its so clear  
now that I'm unchained_

**_Gangsta's Paradise_**

**_By Coolio_**

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life and realize there's nothing left  
Cause I've been blastin and laughing so long that  
Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone_

_Death ain't nothing but a heart beat away_


End file.
